


The Ouran Chef

by mermaids_elliptical



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I suck at tagging, Loneth Akamine, My First Fanfic, OC, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, also in no apparent order, like suuuuuper slow, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaids_elliptical/pseuds/mermaids_elliptical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots revolved around my oc, Loneth Akamine, the French/Japanese chef who's been baking her whole life, and her ventures with the Host Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ouran Chef

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes I might make, this is my first fanfic (and I know the first chapter is pretty short but I'm gonna try to make the next ones longer!~  
> Kamille.

 "Kyo-chan what're you doing here so late?" a tired and slightly out of breath French accent said looking up from the bowl of batter she had been mixing with all of her might.

 "Miss Akamine, why must you always call me that?" Kyouya said, ignoring her question, sounding as professional as ever.

 "You shouldn't answer a question with a question 'Mister Ootori', now I know this cake is a big deal, but I intend on it being a surprise for all of you!" Loneth rambled still slightly out of breath. Kyouya set his bag down on the steel counter then turning leaning on it, crossing his arms.

 "I just came by to inform you we made a mistake with the order" Loneth froze, head already beginning to ache, from when Kyouya walked in it would seem like she was only working on the batter for the huge five-tier cake that had vanilla buttercream with raspberries in the filling and decorated the outside along with beautiful handcrafted pink accents, but no, she was nearly finished the light pink vanilla batter for the top tier; the rest of the cake sat in the walk-in freezer on the other side of the room.

 "Oh, really?" she asked with a nervous laugh, she stood up straight and walked over to the folder thats was filled to the brim in orders and receipts, scanning through searching for the most troublesome order she'd possible ever had. She had no real reason to be troubled with this cake, she's made huge cakes before, she's made cakes with crazy amounts of berries and fruit, and she's made an infinite amount of pastries for the host club everyday; most of these things are not to difficult on their own, but combining all of it together is, well, it's enough to make a little chef cry. But she wouldn't, because she isn't just a little chef, she is Loneth of the infamous Akamine Clan, amazing chef taught by the most talented chefs in France, and has become one of the most talented- and powerful-chefs in the world at only the age of 17.

 "Yes it seems we ordered raspberries-" Loneth felt her shoulders slump, she'd been working on this cake all day, it 10pm and she just wants to get some sleep, if he changes this order she'll have to start this cake all over again and won't be getting any sleep anytime soon. "we meant to order strawberries. I hope this isn't to much of an inconvenience, Miss Akamine." Kyouya said smoothly finishing off with a signature host smile that would regularly take the edge off of anything (or scare the people who knew how false that smile was), but Loneth couldn't care less about his artificial politeness, her heart had just been shattered hiding her distraught demeanour by leaning on the counter across from him and writing out a new order and receipt then retrieving the old one, Loneth does not mess around when it comes to wasting one of her cakes.

"So," Loneth starts, shoulders heavy, eyes tired, "this is your receipt for the last cake-" 'The cake that was a near masterpiece and is now inevitably destined for the trash' Loneth thought with a sigh. "and heres the one for the new one." "The new one thats going to ruin any chance of sleep for me.'" Kyouya cocked a brow at her. Did she say that out loud? Yes, yes she did. Kyouya's patronizing look changed to a shocked on as his eyes widened and he adjusted his glasses hoping that he had read that wrong. His eyes moving toward the batter he had thought was the only progress she'd made on the cake, she returned the look and crossed her arms before sauntering over to the freezer, unlatching the door handle, swinging open revealing a beautiful 4-tiered cake in all it's raspberry glory, nearly finished, awaiting it's 5th and final tier to finally complete it, it was obvious she'd put her blood, sweat, and tears into this cake as she did with all her creations, but she had taken extra pride in this one.

 "Now what am I supposed to do with this, hm?" she asked annoyance clear in her French voice. Kyouya sighed rubbing his temples feeling the headache begin. He cracked his neck attempting- and failing- to release whatever tensions was causing his head to ache, before retrieving his check book and scribbling down the amount the Host Club owed her, carefully ripping off the check, handing it to her then backing away, she muttered a quiet "Merci.", he was ready to leave $700 lighter, not that the loss of money really bothered him, though the thought of such a grand cake going to waste sure did.

 "You didn't answer my question, again," Kyouya froze on his journey to the door turning around, looking at the shorter girl suspiciously, she was wheeling the cake out of the freezer, an odd sight seeing as that cake was larger than her. "What in the name of all that is good am I supposed to do with this monstrous cake?" Loneth repeated with a much more amused voice, though annoyance was still laced in there. Kyouya stayed quiet, not exactly sure what to say. Loneth turned and stared at the large cake with a smile that had alot of different emotions in it sadness, pride, anger, annoyance, who knows what else; but the an idea popped into her head.

 "Wanna eat it with me?"


End file.
